


A solas

by chisheccid



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisheccid/pseuds/chisheccid
Summary: El ojo sano de Zoro se abrió lentamente y la miró desinteresadamente. Un ambiente de total calma se respiraba en la cubierta, se podían escuchar los graznidos de las aves, las olas chocar contra la madera y la taza de porcelana posarse sobre los labios de la arqueóloga. El viento hizo un sonido leve, y eso, solamente podía significar una cosa.
Relationships: Nico Robin/Roronoa Zoro
Kudos: 5





	A solas

**Disclaimer:** One Piece es de Oda y no me jodan.

Para la tabla temas de fandom insano prompt 022: La mayor parte del tiempo.

...

**A SOLAS**

Tomó un sorbo de su café y miró hacia el frente, suspiró. Se había quedado de voluntaria para cuidar el Sunny, pues ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez, además, había un clima perfecto, la isla irradiaba ese aire a verano húmedo y eso era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba.

Robin cerró los ojos y reprimió una carcajada al recordar al pobre de Sanji que quiso quedarse atendiéndola, pero que fue llevado por Nami a que le ayudase a llevar las bolsas de sus compras, claro, Sanji no pudo negarse, aunque de más estaba decir que se había ido envidiando la suerte del marimo, quién se había quedado a solas, con ella.

Otro sorbo lento, pero esta vez sonrió de medio lado mientras la taza se iba alejando de sus labios. Sentado al frente, es decir, semi recostado en el césped y apoyado contra la madera se encontraba Roronoa, con los ojos cerrados y unas cuantas gotas de transpiración le bajaban por la frente.

El ojo sano de Zoro se abrió lentamente y la miró desinteresadamente.

Un ambiente de total calma se respiraba en la cubierta, se podían escuchar los graznidos de las aves, las olas chocar contra la madera y la taza de porcelana posarse sobre los labios de la arqueóloga. El viento hizo un sonido leve, y eso, solamente podía significar una cosa.

—¿Se han ido todos? — Le preguntó con la voz ronca.

—Hace media hora, kenshin-san. — Le respondió mientras se levantaba dejando la taza de café a medias sobre la mesa.

—Mujer, esas cosas se avisan. — Zoro se incorporó un poco para sentarse y dejar su cómoda posición.

Se quedaron así un momento, escuchando a fondo el silencio que solamente en esos momentos podían disfrutar. Los pasos de Robin fueron resonando lentamente hasta quedar a pocos centímetros del espadachín, se puso en cuclillas para quedar a su altura.

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron profundamente, y como si estuvieran sincronizados, sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

La mayor parte del tiempo, por no decir que en su totalidad, eran como un par de extraños que debían convivir en un mismo barco, sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo que eran, es decir, él, el cazador de piratas que a lo largo de toda su vida había mostrado muy pocas veces sus sentimientos, y ella, la niña demonio que había debido reprimir cualquier indicio de emoción para no dejar al descubierto ninguna debilidad y poder sobrevivir, habían aprendido que a veces, los sentimientos afloraban sin llamarlos, y ya no era de extrañarse el hecho de que a veces se sorprendían a sí mismos dedicándose miradas y sonrisas de complicidad.

—¿Por qué no vamos de compras? — Le había propuesto Nami esa mañana. Robin solamente negó con la cabeza y le sonrió.

Con este último pensamiento, relajó su cuerpo al completo y se dejó caer sobre Zoro como tantas otras veces cuando se quedaban a solas en el barco, él la recibió gustoso, puso la mano sobre su nuca y la atrajo para obtener un delicioso beso.

Si bien Zoro y Robin eran incompatibles en muchos aspectos, como por ejemplo, nunca encontraban un buen tema de conversación, ni siquiera tenían las mismas aficiones a pesar de ser piratas, su forma de entrenamiento era muy distinta y muchas discordancias más, no podían negar que en el aspecto físico compaginaban realmente bien.

Las manos de Zoro empezaron a pasearse sobre la espalda de Robin, llenando todo su cuerpo de descargas eléctricas placenteras y un hormigueo que iba desde el contacto producido y se esparcía hacia toda terminación nerviosa.

Tras haber comprendido que quizás pasaran varios meses antes de que se volvieran a encontrar en una situación similar, Zoro y sus hábiles manos hicieron su trabajo, quitando prenda a prenda hasta dejarla semidesnuda, e hizo lo mismo consigo mismo.

El sólo roce de los cuerpos era motivo de excitación infinita, sentir cómo los besos de Zoro le arrancaban suspiros sonoros y discordantes era haber llegado a un clímax adelantado, y ni hablar de los gruñidos que él soltaba cada tanto, roncos y secos.

Robin enlazó su mano con la del espadachín para tener un mejor apoyo y Zoro supo que estaba lista para el siguiente paso, se fue incorporando hasta quedar a una altura adecuada, y así, lentamente la fue penetrando mientras sus ojos se volvían blancos de placer.

...

Las voces de los camaradas se acercaban, Robin abría lentamente los ojos para encontrarse entre los brazos de Zoro, sentir su aroma era algo que en verdad la extasiaba hasta niveles insospechados y el roce de su piel tosca y curtida era una de las sensaciones más anheladas. Lo miró dormido, con una sonrisa que no podía significar nada más que había disfrutado al máximo el encuentro.

Recordó la primera vez, cuando se habían quedado solos porque Robin solamente quería leer y a Zoro simplemente no le apetecía bajar a la isla. Zoro, había intentado mantener una conversación con ella sin obtener mayores resultados, pero Robin y su percepción casi infinita había descubierto las verdaderas intenciones que se escondían entre las gotas de sudor y un leve sonrojo.

Desde ese día supo que la mayor parte del tiempo, Zoro podía ser bastante hosco en su trato con ella, pero en esos momentos, y solamente en esos momentos, podía ser también la única razón por la cual se quedaría vigilando el barco.

**FIN**

Amo este fic, solamente diré eso.


End file.
